


Alarm Clock

by VampAmber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, Good Boyfriend Castiel, Humor, M/M, Pointless, Short One Shot, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: When Dean keeps sleeping through his alarm clock and ends up being late for class, his boyfriend Cas comes up with the perfect solution.





	Alarm Clock

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quickie one-shot that I wrote in a few minutes from the word prompt "alarm clock". I thought it was cute, so I decided to share it with you guys. My apologies for how short it was, but as I said, I wrote it in just a few minutes. Anyway, enjoy! ^_^

Every morning it was the same thing: Dean would sleep through his alarm and be late for class. He'd get yelled at by the teacher, then meekly take his seat next to his boyfriend Cas, fully accepting every angry word Mr. Crowley hurled at him because he knew he deserved it. Cas, being the good boyfriend that he was, tried everything to help Dean, but nothing worked. Adding a second alarm clock didn't help, and neither did the third one. Dean was just such a heavy sleeper that he'd sleep through the loudest noise. Trying different tones didn't work, and even AC/DC and Metallica at full blast left him just as late.

Then finally, Cas had an idea. He knew Dean was probably going to kill him for it, but if it worked, it'd be worth it.

"Hey, have you seen my phone? I've looked everywhere and can't find it," Dean said when Cas showed up at his dorm room that night.

"Oh, I have it," Cas said, pulling the cell phone out of his pocket. "I set a new alarm for you, hoping it might help you actually get up on time for class."

Dean just laughed. "Dude, if even that old school alarm Sam found at that thrift store with the actual bells didn't work, I doubt a phone alarm will."

Cas smirked. "Oh, I'm sure this one will."

"If you say so," Dean said with a sigh, taking his phone back. "I already know it won't help, but I guess I'll try it."

Cas leaned in and let his boyfriend kiss him goodnight, then left, smile still on his face. He'd recorded something special that he knew would get Dean out of bed.

And Cas had been right. The next morning, Dean not only arrived on time, but even a little before class started. He also arrived still beet red from blushing. Cas couldn't help but laugh when he saw him sulking in his direction.

"I hate you," Dean grumbled.

"But it woke you up on time," Cas reminded him.

"Still hate you," Dean grumbled again, but he at least leaned in to quickly kiss Cas on the cheek.

Cas had made sure to give his best performance while recording the special alarm tone, shouting Dean's name as loud as possible when he orgasmed. The few times Cas had played with himself because he'd woken up before Dean and his morning wood refused to wait, his boyfriend had been up at the first hint of a noise from his mouth, wanting to 'help' Cas out. He figured if anything were to wake Dean up, it would be that. And he'd been right.


End file.
